


Work Of Art

by MistIolite



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Japanese foreign student not very confidant in his artwork but a Korean student seems to keep stealing each one from the trash.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Japanese foreigner in his art class that isn’t drawing any Manga characters? Having bleached white hair he would assume he’s cosplaying as one.

Jaehyuk took a peek at his canvas while the foreigner got distracted with cleaning his paint brushes. The woman in the drawing looks very creepy but at the same time beautiful. 

His eye widen at the Kanji symbol in the bottom. It’s the same one-

He quickly looks away not to let the other spot him. 

“Asahi, are you finished?” Teacher asked from her seat in front of the class.

“Not yet.” Asahi shook his head.

“Because, it’s not anime lewd trash!” A student shouted which caused a roar of laughter from the other students.

Jaehyuk doesn’t know why Asahi keeps coming to his class, it’s not like anyone there is liking his early halloween style of artwork. The insults everyday should’ve made him quit.

—————————————————————

Today seem to actually effect him now that he found the woman drawing in trash outside their cafeteria. Since it’s a small enough, he snuck it in his book bag. He felt grateful it has no food residue.

He looked around for Asahi but he’s no where to be found. He can’t be in the bathroom since he just left there. It must be harassment that’s causing his absence.

He went back to his seat forcing himself to eat. 

During class, Jaehyuk spotted Asahi writing his answers for math sheet but has a long cut on his cheek.

He instinctively ran his finger on it to steal it off his skin. Of course, he couldn’t finished his work because Asahi didn’t welcome it.

He touched his own jaw after receiving a solid punch.

——————————————————————————

Another one in the trash, this time he brought a bigger book bag. He’s not one to waste artwork from his soulmate. It’s more worth to him than any expensive commissions then again he could be bias.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi.” Jaehyuk greeted simply to his soulmate. He had many things to say but it suddenly left him.

Asahi’s head turned to side of him away from his painting. He gave a disgust look. “You’re not gonna touch my face again?”

Jaehyuk shook his head.

Asahi titlts his head to look over Jaehyuk’s painting.

Jaehyuk moved it slightly for him to see. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at different eyes on his work too soon. 

“It’s so much easier to mix blues for ocean and skies than adding skin tone. Less of a challenge for me, tho.” Asahi went back to his work sounding unimpressed.

“We both find beauty in art differently.” Jaehyuk eyes lingered to Asahi painting of broken pumpkin filled with blood coming out.

——————————————————————————

After class, Jaehyuk hopped at least Asahi kept the pumpkin painting, but sadly it’s in trash.

How many of these paintings his Soulmate gonna keep wasting? 

Jaehyuk winced as he puts the wet painting in his book bag, no doubt staining his books.


	3. Roof

Jaehyuk decided to search for his soulmate again. The guy should eat in the cafeteria like everyone else. Are the bullies bothering him still?

Jaehyuk fists tightened refusing to overthink the situation. 

After twelve minutes, he finally found Asahi on the roof eating alone. Jaehyuk’s heart fell. It was a personal choice to eat alone.

“Yo, fellow art classmate.” Asahi waved with his chopstick.

Jaehyuk walked to him while shivering. “You’re looking for inspiration out here, it’s quite chilly.”

Asahi shrugged. “I quite enjoy the peace too. It’s always loud.”

What can he do to drown out the loudness?

Jaehyuk’s sat down next him. He eyed Asahi’s beef and rice hungrily kinda regretted skipping lunch.

“Can I have some of that, it’s so much for one person.” Jaehyuk facepalmed himself for speaking ahead of his logic, happens quite too often.

“Ew, no. I don’t even know your name to start sharing food.” Asahi scooted away.

Jaehyuk stared. Excuse me? 

He fixed his face to a smiling one. “Of course, right my bad. I’m Jaehyuk. We’re a few months apart don’t hesitate to call me Hyung.”

“So, you’re one of those.” Asahi frowned.

“Don’t you call people Senpai or San where your from? It’s not that I’m one of those..” Jaehyuk laughed slightly.

“It’s hard to communicate equally to someone being headstrong on seniority status of my same age. I can’t be myself if I have to act polite all the time.” Asahi explained while eating.

Jaehyuk stood sitting in the cold the whole time just to be next to him.

Asahi stops eating to comment. “You look like you’re freezing your butt out here.”

“We’re both not wearing coats. I can say the same.” Jaehyuk turns his head away. 

Even, if he were inside the warm building, his butt would still be cold because of their shared bond. It doesn’t matter where he’ll be.


	4. Shopping

“Asahi, what a small world to see you here.” Jaehyuk greets as he’s holding new supplies in cart.

Asahi rubbed the back of his head. “I’m not good with names, what’s your’s again?”

“Jaehyuk.” Jaehyuk simply replied. 

Asahi nods slowly.

“It’s okay, are you getting a canvas? I recommend ones online for more sturdier.” Jaehyuk spoke with a bit too excitement in his tone ready to show his knowledge.

“I’m just getting a few new markers. So, expensive compared to Japan where it’s only a few yen.” Asahi clicked his tongue at the price tag.

“You’ll be going back a few months, right?” Jaehyuk started a conversation as they walked around the store.

“Yep, can’t wait.” Asahi grinned as he picked up greyscale sketchbook.

Jaehyuk’s eyes downcast his wrist. Maybe, to Asahi it’s impossible to find that person or cared enough.

He rolled up his sleeve but instinctively covered it as Asahi’s eyes went back to him.

“Why are you standing around looking at me? Am I in your way of something?” Asahi squinted at him.

Jaehyuk pulled his sleeve back down. “Just in a daze about home related for a second.”

—————————————————————————-

After shopping, they both walked back home.

“Can I see your sketches. Do you keep them?” Jaehyuk asked quietly.

“It’s a bunch a doodles not worth showing..” Asahi shyly replied.

“I think it’s good to keep stuff, then you can redraw it again in the future to compare how much you’ve grown.” Jaehyuk said implying about his paintings.

Asahi chuckled. “Trust me, man. It’s not that pretty compared to the guys arts.”

Jaehyuk eye rolled.


	5. Painting found

Asahi blinks down at the wrapped canvas Jaehyuk handed him.  
“Think of it, as an early farewell gift when you go back home.” Jaehyuk smiled awkwardly. He didn’t want to give a rushed piece, so he given him his old work that held most praised feedback.

Aaahi nodded. “Thank you, Jaehyuk.”

Jaehyuk looks down while still smiling. “You wanted to be informal with me, means we’re friends?” 

“I guess so.” Asahi replied quietly while smiling back.

——————————————————————————

Jaehyuk invited Asahi to his parents home. Now, they’re sitting on couch with Jaehyuk’s sketchbooks sprawled on the cushions.

“Are you doing inktober, too?” Jaehyuk asked.

“I actually did that two years-“ Asahi replied as he flipped another page.

“Really, did you post it?” Jaehyuk mouth gaped.

Asahi laughed slightly. “It’s still on my account, pretty old stuff tho.” He closed the sketchbook. “Where’s your bathroom?”

Jaehyuk gets up to show him.

Once, they got there Jaehyuk opened the door for him but not expecting the pumpkin painting drying in his parent’s shower.

His mom must’ve cleaned out his bookbag..

Asahi stared at Jaehyuk speechless.


	6. Confrontation

“You stole my work.” Asahi states.

“I’m not stealing your work.”

Asahi gestured to his pumpkin painting flat in the tub.

“What I mean is I’m not taking credit for them-Jaehyuk tried to explain properly, but he fell silent as Asahi walks past him with such resentment feelings.  


He followed Asahi to the front door.

“The farewell gift and your sketches traced too? I hate people like you-“ 

“I only took your artwork, I can draw in front of you to prove it’s not copied!” Jaehyuk shouted in annoyance at his backside.

“Then stop taking them, when I’m still here in Korea with you.” Asahi demanded which sounded strange to Jaehyuk’s ears.

“You knew?”


End file.
